An OUAT Fanfic: Much Alike
by ouatrockss
Summary: After Emma broke the curse, Marina Triton aka Ariel starts missing her prince, she later meets Red and they become best friends until...(READ to find out) I hope everyone enjoys this! And I'm sorry that the chapters are small it's like a miny story! And please follow me on instagram! ( @ouatrocks )
1. Magic Is Here

Chapter 1: Magic is here

Purple smoke went through Storybrooke and everyone knew that something different was in the air.  
The only ones that really knew what it was, were the ones who had power.  
"Magic, It's Here" said Ariel, as she felt all her real mermaid powers inside her... but something was different. She felt like she couldn't really use them. Everyone had just got out of the confusion of that the curse was finally broken.  
When they heard Ariel's voice, they all looked at her.  
She wore a blue dress and her hair was tied up in a pony tail, Ariel in Storybrooke was known as Marina Triton, a girl who worked at a shop called "Under the sea", Mariana loved sea things, even though she didn't know that it was of course because she was a mermaid. So everyone in the shop just stared at her until someone actually spoke: "How do you know?"  
Then Everyone looked at this man. He had brown skin and hair as black as the night. So she simply answered politely "I just do." She didn't want people to think she was a mermaid maybe they wouldn't except that. So Ariel went to look for answers leaving everyone in her shop confused. When she got out she saw everyone leaving their houses and probably also looking for answers.  
So she continued walking until she saw a mansion. The mayor's mansion she thought, now that she remembered who she really was she got mad, really mad at Regina. The mayor of the town was the evilest person she ever met, The Evil Queen, the one who ruined her happy ending in first place, Ariel had to do something. As she got closer she saw a mob in front of the mansion. When she asked what was going on to some person in the mob they answered "It's Regina" "We're gonna kill her."


	2. Meeting An Old Friend

Chapter 2: Meeting an old friend. Ariel hated Regina, she really did but killing her? No that wasn't right. She couldn't let them kill her! When she was about to go stop them, Regina came out, everyone got scared and she said "You wanted you Queen? Well .Is!" And when Regina was going to use magic... She couldn't. It's just like me thought Ariel. Regina couldn't use magic because magic here was somehow different. Regina looked very surprised, she looked at her own hands and wondered what the heck had happened. So then Ariel had a wonderful surprise! Snow White her old friend (this time she had short hair) and a man a blond man probably her husband walked in front of Regina and protected her "You can't kill her" said Snow. That shocked Ariel alot. Regina practically had ruined her life and Snow was giving her mercy? But it wasn't that hard to figure it out. Snow had a good heart, Ariel knew that. So Ariel shoved through the crowed and shouted "Snow It's me! Ariel". Snow looked were the voice was coming from, then she saw her, she was so surprised she laughed of joy "Ariel?" Snow ran and hugged her. Ariel hugged her back. "What happened to you?" asked Snow, "I went to find Eric and when he was waiting for me, Regina arrived, and she took my voice, then I stayed wondering in the sea with no voice" said Ariel quite gloomily. Snow stood there chocked "How can someone be so evil?" Right when she said that Charming arrived and said to Snow "I'm taking Regina to the sheriff station to protect her". 


	3. Ruby

Chapter 3: Ruby

So then Snow said Charming was her husband even though she said his real name was James. Then Snow said goodbye to Ariel and went away with James.

1 Day later Ariel discovered that Snow and her daughter "Emma" fell through a portal. I just saw her again and now this happens? thought Ariel. She was very sad these days she closed her shop earlier then she normally used to. When she was walking she saw a B&B She had never seen this part of town, her house was the other side of town even though Storybrooke was a small she had never seen this area.

When she went in she saw a nice place with waitress all wearing red and white.

She took the table furthest from everyone else, she liked being alone. She thought... She thought about how magic was back and how she lost her true love Eric... Then it came to her, Eric was probably in Storybrooke. She felt happy again she felt hope.

Then a brunette waitress came. She was really pretty. So the waitress asked "My name's Ruby can I please take your order?" and she smiled. "Um yes I would please like a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream on top. " Ruby looked surprised "By your order I say either you're really excited or very nervous. " "Both" answered Ariel. Ruby laughed.


	4. New Friend

Chapter 4: New Friend

"Now the question is: why?" said Ruby when she had just come back with Ariel's milkshake. Ariel smiled, "Sit down and I'll tell you."

Ruby sat down and Ariel told her about a prince in her land named Eric and that she met him and only had one dance with him, and how they fell in love and how he told her how he wanted to see the world but some things happened and he left without her, Ariel said everything really carefully she didn't want to leave any sign that she was a mermaid.

When she finished the backstory she said "So because of the curse, I think he's here in Storybrooke." Ruby listened through the hole thing but didn't say a word. Ruby thought about how she wanted to help Ariel and how she was going to help Ariel. "Your story is very similar to mine, we're much alike" Said Ruby smiling. Ariel could feel like there was something about Ruby's past that made her different, she could feel some sort of magic in her, and yes that was one of Ariel's powers, she could always know if someone or something had magic, not every magical "creature" could do that.

"I'm going to help you find your prince." said Ruby finally. Ruby couldn't believe the size of Ariel's smile. "Really?" "Yes, and I think I know a place that we can find out in he really is in town." said Ruby smiling. Ariel jumped out of her seat "Let's Go!" "Wait!" said Ruby laughing, "You need to do something first" Ariel didn't like this. "What?" "Tell me your name" They both laughed (Ariel felt relieved) "Ariel, my name is Ariel." "Well nice to meet you Ariel." said Ruby smiling.

Ariel liked this girl.


	5. You Won't Even Remember Who He Is Part 1

Chapter 5: You Won't Even Rememeber Who He Is Part 1

Ariel walked in her apartment holding some groceries. She put them away then sat down. She had also bought some dessert which was a blueberry cheesecake.( It was her favorite! She just loved blueberries.) Then she made some coffee and sat down with a mug of coffee and a slice of blueberry cheesecake on a plate and with a fork.( She also put her phone beside her like she usually did. ) Most people would eat a cheesecake with a spoon, but not Ariel, she really liked forks.

When she finished her cheesecake and the coffee she just started staring at the wall, no not staring at the wall, thinking a about life.

She was glad that the curse was broken of course, she could finally go after Eric. But the curse being broken made her remember her old life in the Enchanted Forest.

• Enchanted Forest •

After Eric left without her and Regina took her voice, Ariel cried every night even sometimes wanting to kill herself, she never told Eric who she was and he left without her... he went to have his wonderful life but..,without her. Her voice was back, it came back a day after Regina took it but Ariel never felt so depressed. She actually heard stuff about Snow, about how she fell in love with a prince and she couldn't be with him so she went to this wizard, or something the sort. Ariel loved this idea of loosing her pain and actually forgetting Eric because after all they couldn't be together

ever. So Ariel starting hearing more stories about him and she discovered you only hate to say his name and summon him. So one night when all her sisters had gone to sleep she slipped out of Atlantida (her castle under the sea) and went to the shore of the beach. When she sat down she took a deep breath and said

"Rumplestiltskin I summon thee".

Immediately a man or something that looked like a man, (Ariel couldn't tell, his skin was so different and he looked like a monster ) appeared and said "I believe you're the little mermaid I keep hearing about."

• Storybrooke •

These flashbacks were interrupted when Ariel's phone rang. Ariel looked at her phone beside her it said "RUBY" at it showed a picture of Ruby. Laughing like she were filming something. Ariel answered the phone.

"Hey!" said Ariel

"Hey Ariel!" said Ruby back

"I thought you might wanna have a girls night with.. well just me oh and yes with Belle too " said Ruby laughing

"Sure! But Who's Belle?" Ariel said not knowing who Belle was

"A new friend! I'll introduce you to her tonight"

"Okay! What time?"

"8:15 Be there!"

"Haha I will" said Ariel turning off the phone.

Ariel & Ruby were becoming great friends you could probably say best friends. Ariel was always going to Granny's and chatting with Ruby, and when she wasn't Ruby was going by Ariel's apartment which was right in top of her "Under The Sea" shop.

Ariel checked the time on her phone, it was 7:15, she had to get ready for her first girls night.


	6. You Won't Even Remember Who He Is Part 2

Chapter 6: You Won't Even

Remember Who He Is Part 2

• Enchanted Forest •

"Yes I'm the mermaid they're all talking about" Ariel said right after Rumplestiltskin started talking.

"So I heard you see the future so you probably know why I called you here" she said firmly.

"Probably? Dearie of course I do! You want me to give you the same potion I gave to your dear friend Snow White to forget her prince!"

the beast said happily.

"Can you?"

"Of course!" said Rumplestiltskin making a small bottle with a transparent liquid in it out of thin air. Ariel was stunned, she tried to grab it but Rumplestiltskin made it disappear.

"Eh eh eh! You have to give me something in return dearie!"

"But I don't... Well name your price" Ariel said not very cheerful anymore.

"I want a favor." He said still happilly

"Deal." She said firmly.

Rumplestiltskin laughed weirdly and then did a movement with his hand. At the same time the bottle appeard in his hand again. He handed it to Ariel. She looked at the bottle and asked

"So If I drink this i will no longer love him?" Rumplestiltskin grinned "You won't even remember who he is." Ariel didn't like this but she knew this was the only way she could make the pain go away because Eric... was gone.

"Okay so this is the end of our deal"

"Very Well" Rumplestiltskin answered happilly

Ariel started to walk away when Rumplestiltskin said:

"And remember all magic comes with a price"

Ariel stopped for a few seconds, then she continued walking away, she wondered what that price would be.

• Storybrooke •

Ariel arrived at the girls night party at 8:15 exactly. Ruby & Belle were early, Ruby introduced Belle as being "another girl who was a victim to Regina" and Aka Beauty, The Librarian bla bla bla

Ariel was really tired she usually would be laying on her bed watching "Ecno Nopu A Emit" an awesome Tv show which was filmed in China. Ariel was obsessed with it. It was in the 3rd season and the Nap had just made a crazy 'esruc' which was some weird 'kard cigam' (Means 'voodoo stuff' ) . But no she was here and Belle kept talking to Red like they were BFFs and Ariel got a little jealous. Ruby & Belle kept laughing and laughing. They sounded like they were drunk even though they hadn't even opened up the wine. 3 hours past and it was so boring so Ariel decided to leave.

"Bye Girls I'm going home" Ariel said and did a fake smile.

"Noooo! We were gonna do things together" Ruby said frustrated.

"Do those 'funs things' with your best friend. GOOD BYE." Ariel said raising her voice. Ariel walked out of Granny's super mad.

Ruby & Belle were shocked. No one knew what had gone into her.

• Enchanted Forest •

Ariel drank the potion while she walked somehow she was human then she saw she was wearing a new bracelet probably a gift from Rumplestiltskin. She was going to the cabin she was living when her and snow were human even though she lived there only for some hours, every step she starting to forget more about Eric, his voice, is smell, his everything until his face starting to disappear and then his name. Ariel had completely forgot Eric. She even forgot why she went to see Rumplestiltskin. When she arrived in her cabin she through herself right in bed she felt drowsy, weird. She fell asleep right when she put her head down.

. . .

She woke up it was morning everything was weird. But then she noticed it wasn't the things that looked weird it was her, Ariel couldn't feel anything inside her. Then she remembered

"All Magic comes with a price." .


	7. You Won't Even Remember Who He Is Part 3

div style="margin-right: 6px; color:  
#333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size:  
20px; line-height: 23.999998092651367px;" Chapter 7:  
You Won't Even/div 


	8. A Confession To Make

div style="margin-right: 6px; color:  
#333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size:  
20px; line-height: 23.999998092651367px;" Chapter 8:/div 


End file.
